thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivain
General History Rivain is the peninsula country that encompasses the south-eastern part of Arthalis; Rivain borders its much larger rival Victorianna to the north. Relatively small compared to the rest of the continent, what they lack in land Rivain makes up for in temperance. Originally populated by warring Barbarian tribes with an anarchic culture that has only begun to civilize in the last few centuries, King Alamar rose up to unite the tribes as a single nation once the threat of Victorianna’s ever-growing Empire was established. Even so, by modern standards Rivaini cities and towns are considered somewhat anarchic still. The Rivaini desire for freedom has engendered a laissez-faire cultural attitude towards law enforcement and behavior in general. While the worst offenses are quickly put down, many others are ignored and citizens are often left to make their own justice. Petty theft and pickpocketing is common, as guardsmen will only go out of their way to deal with major crimes. Commerce is largely unregulated as long as taxes are paid; because of lack of Templar reach far south, businesses such as brothels and gambling halls are not only tolerated, but expected because of lack of Church influence. To its neighbors, Rivain seems utterly disorderly, but unlike other monarchies, power does not descend from their throne; rather, it arises from the support of the people. Rivaini’s also have an extreme dislike for Victorians due to the superiority complex developed by Victorianna after centuries of intolerance. Rivain is currently ruled by Alamar’s lineage; Alamar being the first King as he united the warring tribes centuries before Rivain today. From there, the Alamar bloodline is traced to the current ruling family; King Nolan and his chosen Queen Eliza. The Royal family rules from Llomerryn, the capital of Rivain located in the northernmost part of the country. Current Monarchy Rivain is currently ruled by Alamar’s lineage; Alamar being the first King as he united the warring tribes centuries before modern Rivain. From there, the Alamar bloodline is traced to the current ruling family; King Nolan and his chosen Queen Eliza. King Nolan is of noble descent, whilst Queen Eliza is 13th in line for House Crow before Lord Bluebeard had The Crow Family removed from title of nobility. Relationship with the Church Unlike countries such as Ayesleigh or Victorianna, Rivain remains largely untouched by Church influence, the southernmost parts of the nation relatively ignorant to the Church. The strongest influence it carries is in Llomerryn, and even so it is because of the close proximity of Victorianna. Templars and priests are rarely seen around Rivain unless they are on a conversion run, which is usually the reason any Templars or priests are in Rivain at all. Where the Church does not touch in Rivain, the people often remain Atheist or Pantheist. Even though the Templar reach is not long in Rivain, magic is still controlled; where Templars cannot reach it, the Rivaini Military usually does and sends unsupervised magic to the nearest Church or Deacon. Category:A to Z Category:Rivain Category:Countries